


To The First Steps

by myownway



Series: Somewhere In Neverland [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Jack is watching Alex with the goats and he knows what he wants, he just hopes Alex wants it too.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Somewhere In Neverland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082369
Kudos: 7





	To The First Steps

Jack stretched out onto the bed and groaned, it had been a late night flight but he was glad to be back in Baltimore. He just wished that his husband had stayed in the bed with him until he woke up. He slowly got out of the bed and pulled on his discarded jumper from the floor, he wasn’t too sure if it was his or Alex’s, but it wasn’t important. He found his sweats and pulled his vans on his feet and walked downstairs, he knew exactly where Alex would be and he found him within two minutes. He was sitting on the grass, a bag of goat feed in his lap and he was hand feeding one of the goats. Jack knew straight away it was Gryff. The other two goats were climbing on the logs and Jack smiled, content to just watch his partner. 

“You’re going to be okay you know, Gryff.” Alex said gently, his free hand was gently stroking Gryff’s head and the goat was arching into the touch. “I know you feel pretty crappy but you’ll be okay soon, but we have Jack here and when he wakes up, he will come down and give you a big cuddle and I’m sure he’ll feed you those apples that you love.” 

Jack bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, he loved spending time at the farm. Sometimes if he was there for too long his mind got a little stir crazy, it was why he hadn’t sold his LA apartment yet. He spent pretty much most of the year with Alex at the farm, but sometimes he would go back to LA, though most of the time Alex would join him. Truthfully, Jack was thinking more and more about selling the property, he wanted his life to be here completely with Alex. His work was here, his husband was here, there shouldn’t be anything holding him back from committing to the house. His mother had said that it was because Alex was his first serious relationship, before the two best friends had confessed their feelings for each other, Jack couldn’t see past a three month romance. But Jack wasn’t looking for a way out. Being married to Alex was the best thing in his life and he was ready for more. 

He walked forward and must have crunched against some leaves on the floor because Gryff instantly looked up and came running towards him. “Well hello Gryff.” Jack grinned, bending down and giving the goat some affection, which then meant Poe and Milk needed some too and who was Jack to refuse them. 

“Good morning.” Alex chuckled, he was standing now, he had brushed the grass and debri from his sweats and Jack smiled up at him. “Sleep well?”

“I want to have children.” Jack blurted and Alex frowned. “Your child. Children with you.” Jack rambled and Alex blinked. “I mean…” 

“Jack, slow down.” Alex said gently, and as if the goats could sense that their daddy’s needed a few minutes alone they quickly jumped away from them. 

“I’ve freaked you out.” Jack said, shaking his head. “Sorry I… You just… And I…”

“Jack, be quiet.” Alex laughed and he stepped closer, filling the gap between the two of them and cupped his husband's face. “I would love to have children with you.” Alex whispered and pressed his lips to Jack’s in a soft, chaste kiss. 

“You would?” Jack breathed. 

“I would.” Alex nodded.   
“So… We’re going to do this?” Jack asked shakily. 

“We can look into it, I don’t think it’s as easy as saying, we will have a baby. There are things we have to look…”

“But we are going to look into it.” Jack confirmed. 

“Yes Jack, we are going to look into having a baby.” Alex grinned. 

That was all Jack needed to wrap his husband into a tight hug, kissing against his neck and his shoulder. He couldn’t believe they were actually going to start taking the steps to build a family. To build their family.


End file.
